Enfin une nouvelle vie
by panth
Summary: La guerre est fini, mais Hermione a toujours son passé qui ne veux pas la laisser en paix. Pour commencer une nouvelle vie et être elle même elle devra prendre sa vie en main. J'adore les reviews OS HG/MM


Hermione était dans sa chambre, elle était allongée sur son lit, elle regardait le plafond sans vraiment le voir, elle avait de la musique

Hermione était dans sa chambre, elle était allongée sur son lit, elle regardait le plafond sans vraiment le voir, elle avait de la musique. Elle repensait à sa vie et surtout se qu'elle devait cacher à ses parents à tout prix. Elle soupira, elle détestait sa famille. Elle soupira et se demanda pourquoi elle était née dans une famille catholique, elle qui aimait les femmes. Si ses parents le savaient elle allait passer un très mauvais moment. Son père lui donnerait une punition mémorable. Déjà qu'ils ne supportaient pas qu'elle soit une sorcière et à cause de cela elle recevait des coups de ceinturon à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait. Ils l'appelaient la fille du diable. Alors elle n'osait imaginer s'ils apprenaient qu'elle était lesbienne. Elle souffla et repensa la première fois ou elle s'en était rendu compte. Elle était en quatrième année, lorsqu'elle avait vu Fleur elle c'était rendu compte de l'évidence. Elle aimait les femmes, elle avait essayé dans un premier temps d'être comme tous le monde et était sortit avec Viktor, mais elle n'avait pas supportait, elle avait détesté être ave un homme. Et toutes ses nuits étaient hantées par la belle Française. Elle se souvient du jour ou elle avait trouvait le courage de lui dire.

Flash Back :

Elle venait de sortir du lac, elle tremblait horriblement, elle avait froid c'était horrible. Lorsqu'elle avait été sous la tente elle avait prit une couverture, elle essayait désespérément de se réchauffer, lorsque deux mains c'étaient mit à la frictionnait. Elle avait tourné la tête vers la personne et avait vu celle qui hantait toutes ses pensées. Elle regarda la jeune femme blonde dans les yeux et avait dit en français :

-Fleur que fais-tu ?

Elle avait vu la surprise dans son regard bleu. Hermione sourit et demanda toujours dans la langue maternelle de la jeune femme :

-Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Tu parle français ?

-Oui, je suis bilingue depuis ma plus tendre enfance, ma mère est française et mon père est anglais.

-Pourquoi ne me l'avoir pas dit ?

-Car tu ne m'as jamais parlé.

La blonde bissa la tête, elle avait du mal à supporter le regard chocolat. Lorsqu'elles entendirent qu'Harry arrivait avec Ron et Gabrielle la sœur de Fleur, elles se mirent à coururent. Hermione avait prit une serviette et c'était précipité vers Harry et avait commençait à le sécher et à la réchauffer. Le soir elle était montait à la tour d'astronomie pour aller voir les étoiles. Au bout d'un moment Fleur apparu, Hermione se retourna et regarda la jeune femme. Elle avait du mal à respirer et s'approcha d'elle et mit sa main sur sa joue. Elle murmura en français :

-Cela devrait être interdit d'être aussi belle. Tu es incroyablement belle Fleur. Tu hantes toutes mes nuits, toutes mes pensaient.

Fleur rougit, elle regarda la jeune femme en face d'elle qu'elle trouvait si belle et fini par s'avancer vers elle et l'embrassa. Leur baiser avait était tendre et passionné. Elles avaient passé une nuit magique ou elle avait fait l'amour toute la nuit.

Hermione soupira à cette nuit tellement magique, et à partir de se jour elle avait sut que définitivement elle n'aimait que les femmes et que les hommes la répugné en tous les cas pour une relation amoureuse. Elle soupira, Fleur avait été son premier amour mais elles c'étaient séparer à la fin de l'année. Elles étaient restées de très bonne amie. Hermione pouvait même dire que Fleur était sa meilleure amie car elle était la seule à tous savoir sur elle et la seule à qui elle pouvait parler de tous. Car elle n'avait rien dit à personne de peur que les autres la rejettent. Elle soupira et fini par ce lever, justement Fleur était à Londres et elles avaient prévue de sortir en boite ce soir. Hermione se prépara, elle alla se doucher, elle enfila un pantalon de cuire, et un corset noir et rouge. Elle sourit, elle avait maintenant les cheveux raides et noirs, elle mit des bottes à tallons. Elle soupira doucement et sourit. Elle descendit et dit :

-Je sors ce soir. A demain.

Elle sortit, prit sa moto et alla au point de rendez vous. Elle profita de cette sensation de liberté qu'elle n'avait que sur sa moto. Elle la gara et alla dans le bar ou elle avait rendez vous. Les deux amies se sautèrent dans les bras et sourirent. Elles s'assirent toutes les deux et parlèrent. Hermione rigola avec elle, Fleur prit l'air plus sérieux et dit :

-Ca va tu n'as pas été trop blessé durant la bataille finale. Quand j'ai su que c'était fini avec Voldemort j'ai eut tellement peur pour toi en sachant que tu étais en première ligne.

-Tu vois je vais bien. J'ai fini mes études à Poudlard, j'ai été major de ma promotion. Bon je ne dit pas que je m'en suis sortit avec aucune blessures. On va dire qu'Harry et moi ont été en assez mauvaise état en sortant de la bataille. Mais nous sommes vivants, je me fais un sort quand je suis dans le monde moldu pour éviter de montrer mes cicatrices. On est tombé dans le coma pendant deux semaines mais tous va bien. On est encore plus puissant que ce que nous étions avant la bataille. Et à nous deux nous avons tué Voldemort. Maintenant c'est la paix et je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire l'an prochain.

Fleur sourit, mais elle tendit la main et caressa la joue de la jeune femme brune et dit :

-Quand je pense tous ce que vous avez dut faire et tous ce que vous avez perdu pendant cette guerre. Je me demande comment tu peux être une jeune femme si merveilleuse et non une personne aigri et sombre.

Hermione rigola à ses paroles et dit :

-C'est simple avec Harry on c'est promit de ne pas s'apitoyer sur notre sort et de profiter de chaque instants. Alors ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais devenir ainsi alors que tout est fini.

Fleur regarda avec admiration la jeune femme, elle n'avait connu personne d'aussi forte que cette femme. Elles partirent en boite de nuit gay et rigolèrent toute la nuit. Hermione c'était fait draguer plus d'une fois, Fleur avait beaucoup rit mais elle trouvait bizarre qu'Hermione ne réponde pas et comprit que son amie était amoureuse d'une personne et que personne d'autre lui faisait envie. Elle s'approcha d'elle et dit :

-Qui est la femme qui hante tes pensées ma douce ?

Hermione la regarda et sourit tristement et répondit :

-Une femme avec qui je n'ai aucune chance.

Fleur soupira, Hermione n'avait aucune idée de combien elle était devenue belle. Fleur savait que la jeune femme était désormais bien plus belle qu'elle, mais avec la guerre Hermione n'avait jamais put se soucier de cela. Elle regarda la femme devant elle, elle devait mesurer dans les 1m80, tous en jambe avec une musculature incroyable et des courbes féminines bien plus que développé. En plus elle dégageait un mystère et un charisme incroyable. Et elle était ténébreuse. Quand Fleur était la beauté fragile et délicate, Hermione était la beauté ténébreuse et puissante. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa famille mais elle se doutait que la jeune femme avait de sérieux problèmes avec. Hermione souhaita une bonne journée à son amie et repartit en moto. Lorsqu'elle rentra c'était six heures du matin et elle vit ses parents l'attendre de pied ferme. Elle les regarda sans comprendre, lorsqu'elle arriva vers eux, elle se prit une violente gifle de son père qui lui fit tourner violement la tête sur le côté. Elle regarda son père sans comprendre et il lui dit en hurlant :

-Tu n'es qu'un monstre et une honte pour toute notre famille.

-Mais que ce passe-t-il ?

-J'ai un ami qui m'a appelé et qui m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu rentrer dans une boite de nuit et en plus une boite de nuit gay.

Hermione blanchit en sachant qu'elle allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Elle regarda avec appréhension son père qui cette fois lui mit son poing dans la figure. Elle s'écrasa au sol sous la violence du coup elle sentit le gout du sang dans sa bouche. Elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre fendue. Elle se releva avec difficulté et regarda son père dans les yeux. Et dit :

-Oui j'aime les femmes.

-Je te préviens tu va te marier et avoir une famille comme toute personne normal et comme toute fille doit le faire. De toutes les manières nous avons arrangé un mariage et ton fiancé viendra te voir demain.

-Jamais, vous entendait. Je préfère mourir plutôt qu'un homme me touche.

Elle savait qu'elle allait recevoir une fois de plus ne correction. Elle se mit à courir pour échapper à son père. Elle arriva dans sa chambre avant qu'il ne la rattrape, elle ferma la porte à clé et d'un coup de baguette fit disparaître tous ce qui était à elle et ce ragea dans sa valise. Elle la rétrécit la mit dans sa poche de blouson, et sauta par sa fenêtre pour s'enfuir. Jamais plus son père ne la battrait et jamais elle ne ferait se mariage arrangé. Dans le monde moldu elle n'était pas majeur mais dans le monde sorcier si. Elle alla vers sa moto et fut heureuse d'avoir gardé ses clés, elle mit son casque et démarra la moto au moment ou son père sortait de la maison. Elle démarra et partit dans le petit matin. Elle ne savait pas où aller. Harry et Ginny étaient partit en vacances romantique, elle ne voulait pas aller au terrier car elle savait que Molly informerai ses parents de sa présence dans sa maison et ils viendraient la chercher. Elle ne voyait qu'une chose c'était Poudlard, car elle ne savait pas ou Fleur se trouvait. Elle roula pendant des heures. Son visage lui faisait un mal de chien. Mais elle continuait de roulait, elle avait lançait un sort sur sa moto pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin d'essence. Elle arriva à Près au Lard vers 11 heure su matin. Elle soupira de soulagement, elle était désormais dans le monde sorcier. Les sorciers regardaient éberlué la jeune femme sur sa moto passait devant eux. Lorsqu'elle fut devant les grilles du château, ses dernières s'ouvrirent elle alla en moto jusqu'à la grande porte du château. Elle arrêta le moteur de sa moto, elle vit les portes s'ouvrirent sur Minerva, le ministre en récompense lui avait rendu son corps de vingt cinq ans. Elle vit l'inquiétude de la femme qui lui dit :

-Miss Granger mais que faite vous ici.

-Je viens vous demander refuge. Et je vous pris de ne pas prévenir mes parents.

-Mais que vous est-il arrivé.

Hermione enleva son casque, elle grogna de douleur et Minerva vit le visage tuméfié de son ancienne élève.

-Par la barbe de Merlin que vous est-il arrivé Hermione ?

-C'est mon père.

Son ancienne professeur en resta stupéfaite comment son père avait-il put faire cela.

-Je me suis enfuit de chez moi avant de recevoir une correction comme celle que j'ai l'habitude de prendre. Et pour échapper à un mariage arrangé. Je vous en pris ne dite rien à mes parents. Je ne veux plus jamais mettre les pieds chez eux.

-Bin sur mon enfant, mais pourquoi ne nous avoir jamais dit que votre père vous frappez ?

-Car on avait d'autres problèmes ici bien plus importants que cela.

-Comment vous pouvez dire cela. Si j'avais sut j'aurai tous fait pour vous éviter cela.

-Ne culpabilisez pas professeur. C'est maintenant que je vous demande votre aide.

Hermione descendit de sa moto et Minerva regarda le corps splendide de la jeune femme et en fut émerveillé. Elle emmena la jeune femme dans ses appartements et la soigna. Le visage d'Hermione redevient normal et sa lèvre se ressouda. Elle fit apparaître à manger en se doutant que son élève avait faim. Hermione mangea avec appétit ce qui avait apparut. Minerva regarda son élève et demanda :

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui ce passe avec votre famille ?

Hermione soupira et dit :

-Je suis née dans une famille de catholique assez radical. Alors quand ils ont sut que j'étais une sorcière mon père m'a punit d'être une fille de Satan. En me disant que les punitions corporelles effacés les péchés de ce que j'étais. Alors chaque année quand je rentré chez moi je savais que le premier soir j'avais le droit à une correction et une semaine pour en guérir.

-Par Merlin c'est horrible.

-Et après lorsque je recevais mes résultats scolaire si je n'avais pas les meilleurs notes partout je recevais une deuxième correction, c'est l'une des raisons pourquoi je m'acharnais au travail pendant toute ma scolarité.

Minerva trouvait tous cela horrible comment pouvait-on faire cela à une enfant ? Surtout aussi gentille que cette jeune femme. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas à cause de ses raisons que la jeune femme c'était fait battre cette fois.

-Mais cette foi que c'est-il passé ?

-Hier soir j'avais rendez-vous avec Fleur Delacour. Nous sommes très proche c'est l'une de mes meilleures amies et ma confidente. Alors nous sommes allez boire quelques verres, et après on est partit en boite. En soit que j'aye dans une boite de nuit endroit de tous les péché pour mes parents c'était suffisent. Mais en plus un ami de mon père m'a vu rentrer dans la boite de nuit et il les a appelés pour les prévenir que j'étais allé en boite.

-Hermione ne me cachez rien je vous pris.

Hermione soupira, elle baissa la tête honteuse et dit d'une petite voie :

-C'était une boite de nuit gay. Alors mes parents ont comprit ce que je m'efforce à cacher depuis des années. J'avais tellement peur qu'ils l'apprennent et que les autres le prennent mal que je n'ai jamais dit à personne à par à Fleur que j'étais lesbienne.

Minerva regarda la jeune femme avec surprise, elle avait réussit parfaitement cacher ses tendances sexuelles, alors que Poudlard était le lieu par excellence ou aucun secret n'était possible. Mais elle avait réussit. Minerva était curieuse de savoir comment Fleur l'avait su.

-Et comment cela ce fait-il que vous l'ayez dit à Fleur et à personne d'autre ?

-Car j'étais tombé amoureuse d'elle.

Minerva était stupéfaite, Hermione le vit et sourit et dit :

-Et oui, je suis sortit avec Fleur de la fin de la seconde tache à la fin de l'année.

En voyant son professeur elle eut peur d'un coup que sa sexualité la dérange et dit :

-Si cela vous dérange que je sois lesbienne je peux partir si vous voulez.

Minerva revient immédiatement à la réalité et dit :

-Par Morgane non cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. L'étant moi-même.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, Minerva dit :

-C'est juste le fait que vous soyez sortit avec Fleur qui m'a surpris.

Minerva pensa « Et surtout qui me rend horriblement jalouse. Ma pauvre Min tu t'es amouracher de cette jeune femme depuis le début de sa sixième année et maintenant tu sais qu'elle est à portait de main mais qu'elle a aimé une créature splendide. Tu n'as aucune chance. »

Minerva soupira, dieu qu'elle aimait cette jeune femme et pourtant elle savait qu'elle lui était hors d'atteinte. Mais beaucoup moins que durant ses deux dernières années. Albus durant la sixième année de la jeune femme il lui avait conseillé de le dire à la jeune femme. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait et après il était mort. Hermione de son côté avait le cœur qui battait à toute allure. La femme qu'elle aimait était aussi lesbienne. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, Hermione décida après cette aveux de prendre enfin son courage et d'être une vrai griffondore. Elle se leva, s'approcha de la femme aux yeux verts, elle ne la lâcha plus des yeux, elle la chevaucha et lui captura les lèvres et l'embrassa avec passion et amour. Minerva en la voyant s'approchait fut stupéfaite, elle écarquilla les yeux quand la jeune femme la chevaucha, elle fut tétanisée en sentait les lèvres douce et sucré de la jeune femme capturé les sienne mais très vite elle se reprit et rendu le baiser à la jeune femme avec la même passion et le même amour. Hermione était tellement heureuse de sentir la femme répondre à son baiser, elle défit l'éternel chignon de la femme ce qui libéra ses magnifiques cheveux noir et elle y glissa ses mains pour accentué la pression du baiser. Minerva de son côté mit ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et sentit ses courbes parfaite sous ses mains. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent du au manque d'air, elles se regardèrent les yeux. La plus jeune dit d'une voie roque de désir :

-Minerva je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement et depuis plus d'un an. J'ai tous essayé pour que tu me remarque, pour capté ton attention.

-Mais tu as toute mon attention et mon cœur depuis plus de deux ans Hermione. Je t'aime depuis le début de ta sixième année.

A ses paroles, Hermione était tellement heureuse qu'elle captura plus sauvagement ses lèvres. Minerva se sentit fondre sous se baiser sauvage et exigent. Comment la jeune femme pouvait-elle si bien embrasser et arriver à allumer un tel brasier en elle avec seulement deux baisers. Hermione força la barrière de ses lèvres et caressa sa langue de la sienne. Minerva ne put s'empêcher de gémir à se baiser. Minerva se retira car elle sentait qu'elle allait ne plus rien contrôler. Elle dit d'une voie charger de désir :

-Hermione mon ange arrête.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vais perdre tout contrôle de moi-même si tu continus ainsi.

Hermione la regarda d'un air mutin et avec un sourire en coin, elle se pencha vers son oreille et murmura d'une façon très sensuelle :

-Qui te dit que je veux que tu garde ton contrôle. Qui te dit que je ne veux pas que tu perdes tous moyens. Qui te dit que je n'ai pas envie de te rendre folle de désir ?

Ses mots suffirent à Minerva pour gémir, quand elle sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme emprisonner son lobe et commencer à jouer avec, elle gémit encore mais plus fort et elle rendit les armes, sa conscience n'avait qu'à partir en vacance car elle allait faire l'amour à la femme qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps. Elle fit lever la jeune femme et l'entraina dans sa chambre, lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte la jeune femme prit possession de ses lèvres comme une affamé. La jeune femme la conduisit vers le lit et la fit s'allongé une fois qu'elle lui avait enlevé sa robe de sorcière. Minerva gémit quand son ange noir s'allongea sur elle. Et dit avec difficulté :

-Mon ange noir je t'en pris enlève ton sort d'apparence.

Hermione regarda la femme dans les yeux, elle avait tous stoppé et lui dit :

-Tu es sur ? Tu veux vraiment que je l'enlève ?

Minerva dit :

-Oui, je veux te faire l'amour à toi pas à la miss perfection. Tu n'es pas ainsi et j'aime la vrai toi.

Hermione sourit et marmonna une forme sans sa baguette et la femme fit le sort disparaître. Elle regarda la jeune femme devant elle avec stupéfaction, elle était encore plus belle ainsi mais paressé aussi plus dangereuse. Elle avait une cicatrice au sourcil gauche qui le divisait en deux, une autre cicatrice sur sa joue droite, une autre sur son épaule qui devait commençait dans son dos pour finir sur sa clavicule. Minerva caressa les trois cicatrices et dit :

-La guerre t'a marqué mon ange.

-Comme tous le monde.

Avant que Minera prit la parole, elle captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa, elle soupira de bien être. Hermione commença à la caresser et à détacher les boutons de sa chemise, elle l'embrassait à chaque parcelle de peau qui apparaissait devant ses yeux. Minerva se sentit fondre sous toutes les attentions de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle lui caressa les seins avec ses main à travers le tissu de son soutien gorge elle se mit à gémir fortement et cambra vers elle. Minerva était partit dans un monde sui n'était plus que sensation et ou ne comptait plus que le corps de la jeune femme et ce qu'elle lui faisait. Hermione déshabilla la femme et se redressa lorsqu'elle ne fut quand sous vêtement et l'admira, Minerva d'un coup des sentit gainé devant se regard qui la scruté. Mais Hermione lui sourit et dit :

-Tu es sublime ma douce.

Minerva regarda la jeune femme avec un sourire franc, elle était rassure par ses paroles, mais se rappela d'un coup que la première amante de son ange était l'envoutante française qui avait fait chavirer tous les cœurs du lycée. Elle se couvrit et dit :

-Ne me ment pas.

-Mais non je te promets que tu es magnifique.

-Je ne fais pas le poids face à ta première amante. Fleur est bien plus belle.

Hermione rigola à ses parole et Minerva se sentit vexer, la jeune femme embrassa passionnément la femme et lui dit :

-Tu es mignonne quand tu es jalouse.

Minerva rigola à son tour en voyant qu'elle se comportait comme une enfant. Hermione se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura :

-Avec Fleur c'est le passé maintenant ce n'est plus qu'une amie. Et c'est toi que j'aime. Tu sais quand je t'ai vu la première fois dans se corps plus jeune j'ai cru que je perdais tous moyens et que j'allais te sauter dessus. Je te trouvais déjà magnifique avant mais quand je t'ai vu j'ai cru que je rêvais et si tu te souviens bien j'ai du partir très vite car je savais que je perdais tous contrôle et que si je ne partais pas je serai venu vers toi et je t'aurai embrassé car je ne supportais pas tous ses regards qui t'admiraient. Je voulais que tu sois à moi et rie qu'à moi.

Minerva fit redresser la jeune femme et la regarda dans les yeux et dit :

-Quand le ministre m'a demandé ce que je voulais comme récompense étant donné que j'étais déjà ordre de merlin première classe, je lui ais demandé de me rendre ma jeunesse car je pensais que si je voulais te séduire et que tu sois à moi je devais retrouver ma jeunesse. C'est pour toi et seulement pour toi que je suis redevenu jeune mais je n'ai pas eut le courage de te le dire avant.

Hermione l'embrassa avec passion, elle se remit à explorer le corps de la femme devant elle. Et elle se promit de ne plus arrêter avant qu'elle est attient l'orgasme. Elle lui enleva son soutien gorge et prit un des tétons qui pointé entre ses lèvres et se mit à le mordiller avec envie. Minerva cette fois perdu la tête totalement, la jeune femme en quelques caresses arrivait à la rendre folle. Jamais aucune de ses anciennes amantes n'avaient eut tend de pouvoir sur elle. Elle se laissa guider par les sensations qu'Hermione faisait naitre en elle. Quand Hermione lui enleva sa culotte et commença à caresser les recoins de sa féminité avec son index tout en continuant à torturer ses seins avec sa bouche, elle sentit des vagues de plaisir la traverser, mais elle voulait la sentir nu contre elle. Elle gémit :

-Mione… déshabille toi… je t'en supplie.

D'un sort sans baguette elle sentit d'un coup un corps chaud et doux contre le sien ce qui la fit gémir plus bruyamment. Lorsque la jeune femme abandonna sa poitrine pour descendre doucement le long de son corps et qu'elle sentit au bout de quelques minutes la langue remplacer son doigt, elle hurla de bonheur. Hermione était aussi très excitait juste le fait de voir combien elle donnait de plaisir à sa partenaire cela faisait monter le désir dans tous son corps. Elle commença à rentrer un doigt dans son intimité, elle sourit doucement en voyant son amour commencer à onduler. Elle mit un second doigt puis un troisième. Elle souffla doucement sur le clitorice de sa compagne qui n'était plus que gémissement et désir. Elle se mit à léchait un peut plus fort le point si sensible, et là la femme hurla le prénom de la jeune femme, Hermione sentit tous les muscles se tendre sous elle et les mains qui étaient perdus dans sa chevelure se crisper. Hermione remonta une fois que la femme se fut détendu et l'embrassa avec amour. Minerva n'arrivait pas à croire le plaisir que la jeune femme venait de lui donner. Elle la regarda avec les yeux rêveur et dit :

-Je t'aime mon ange noir.

Minerva se mit sur la jeune femme et se mit à l'embrasser en caressant tout le corps qui lui était offert, elle vit les nombreuses cicatrices de la jeune femme mais elle trouvait cela charmant et diablement attirant sur la jeune femme. Elle lui rendit toutes les caresses mais sentit vite que la jeune femme était déjà bien excitée. Elle sourit en pensant que la jeune femme la désirait vraiment pour être aussi excitée alors que c'était elle qui la caressait. Elle sourit, quand elle descendit vers son intimité Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle hurla de plaisir quand elle sentit la langue la gouter et l'explorer. Hermione sentait les vagues de plaisir monter de plus en plus vite. Quand son amour lui mit trois doigts d'un coup dans son intimité, elle sentit l'orgasme la submerger et elle hurla de plaisir. Elle ne se retient pas et elle ne le pouvait pas. Lorsque Minerva remonta l'embrasser la jeune femme tremblait tellement le désir avait été intense. Elles se reposèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Fin Août

Minerva se réveilla se matin là et regarda son ange noir dormir paisiblement dans ses bras. Hermione ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son arrivait au château. Minerva avait passé le plus belle été de sa vie. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas aimait la journée qui allait s'écoulait Fleur Delacour venait rendre visite à la jeune femme. Minerva était devenue très possessive envers la jeune femme. Elles c'étaient disputées la veille car Minerva ne voulait pas que Fleur vienne rendre visite à la jeune femme. Mais elle n'avait pas eut le choix car Hermione lui avait clairement dit que si Fleur ne venait pas la voir, elle irait voir la jeune française. Mais aussi aujourd'hui venait tous les professeurs et elle savait que pour la jeune femme se ne serait pas facile car il y aurait Harry et Ron et qu'elle allait tous leur dire. Elle embrassa tendrement la jeune femme et dit après :

-Mon ange il faut que tu te réveilles.

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit à la femme devant elle. Après leur dispute de la veille, elles avaient fait l'amour avec une passion incroyable et après cela Minerva avait demandé à la jeune femme de devenir le nouveau professeur d'enchantement et directrice ajointe. Ce qu'elle avait accepté avec empressement et elles avaient refait l'amour. Minerva n'avait jamais était aussi heureuse et amoureuse d'une personne. Hermione partit à la douche. Minerva avait agrandit l'appartement en faisant une pièce bibliothèque et Hermione pourrait enfin poser tous le reste dans son bureau. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain Minerva grogna :

-Tu veux vraiment que je craque dans la journée et que n'ai qu'une envie toute la journée qui est de te faire l'amour ?

Hermione prit un air mutin et sortit des appartements. Minerva sortit du lit en soupirant, Hermione lui était une tentation consente. Hermione alla aux grilles et alla accueillir son amie. Fleur regarda sa meilleure amie et dit :

-Oh je vois que tu as dit à cette femme avec qui c'était impossible que tu l'aimais. Et vu ta tête c'était finalement pas si impossible que cela.

Hermione éclata de rire et dit :

-Tu me connais trop bien.

Fleur la rejoint dans son rire. La jeune femme expliqua tout se qui c'était passé. Elles rentrèrent. Minerva l'accueillit un peut froidement. Fleur rit et dit :

-Ne vous faite pas de souci je ne vais pas vous prendre Hermione. Nous sommes juste amies désormais. Et puis ce n'était qu'un béguin d'adolescente à l'époque.

Minerva sourit rassuré, Hermione secoua la tête indigner, elle lui avait dit la même chose mais elle n'avait pas voulut la croire. Elles passèrent un bon moment à parler. Dans l'après midi elle vit arriver Harry et Ron avec ses parents, elle se figea. Minerva en voyant les parents de sa compagne se tendit immédiatement. Harry lui sourit et dit :

-Vous voyez elle est là.

Mais très vite le sourire disparut en voyant les yeux de l'homme qui hurla en e précipitant vers elle :

-Tu rentre à la maison et tout de suite.

-JAMAIS !

Il leva la main mais sa fille réagit plus vite et bloqua le coup et lui mit une droite magistrale en pleine mâchoire. Harry écarquilla les yeux en pensant qu'ils avaient fait une grosse bêtise. Hermione dit hargneuse.

-Je ne reviendrai jamais. Vous m'entendez, je vous exècre. Je vous hais, tu le lèveras plus jamais la main sur moi. Tu ne me battras plus jamais et je n'épouserai pas votre crétin. Les hommes me répugnent je ne laisserai jamais un homme me toucher. J'aime les femmes il faudra vous faire une raison. Les hommes pour moi ne peuvent pas être autre chose que des amis.

Harry ouvrit la bouche de surprise mais fini par sourire, sa meilleure amie était lesbienne, il rigola, mais d'un coup les paroles de son ami firent sens. En même temps que Ron qui devient rouge de fureur. Hermione sourit et dit :

-Ah avant que vous partiez je vais vous présenter ma compagne. Minerva voici mes parents. Et vous voici Minerva ma compagne, la directrice de cette école. Ah et deux dernière choses, je suis la directrice adjointe alors j vous demande de quitter cette école et la dernière je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir.

Harry attrapa l'homme par le col et dit :

-Vous frappiez ma petite sœur ?

L'homme se décomposa. Harry lui mit un violant crochait du droit et dit :

-Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir. Et si je vous revois je vous démonte votre petite gueule de connard.

Ron rouge de fureur et dit :

-Si vous touchez notre petite sœur on vous le fera regretter amèrement. Je vous promets le l'approchait plus jamais.

D'un geste de main Hermione les fit disparaître. Les deux garçons s'approchèrent d'elle et la prirent dans leur bras en lui promettant de ne plus jamais la laisser et de la protéger. Harry se retourna vers la directrice et dit :

-Minerva tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle sinon tu auras à faire à nous.

La femme sourit et vient prendre sa compagne dans ses bras et posa la tête sur son épaule en regardant les deux jeune hommes e dit :

-Je préfèrerai mourir.

Harry sourit. Minerva dit :

-Alors Harry le prof de défense cela te va ?

-Oui.

-Ron le poste de prof de vol ?

-Super.

-Hermione enchantement et directrice adjointe.

-Harry tu seras le directeur des griffons.

Elle se tourna vers fleur et demanda :

-Est-ce que le post de métamorphose t'intéresserait ?

Fleur eut les yeux pétillant et dit :

-Bien sur. J'en serai ravit. Ce qui veut dire que je serai avec Hermione Minerva cela ne te dérange pas ?

La femme sourit, elle avait comprit maintenant le lien entre les deux femmes et fit non de la tête. Harry demanda :

-Pourquoi cela la dérangerai que tu sois avec Hermione.

Hermione rigola et dit :

-Je suis l'ancienne amante de Fleur.

Ron était stupéfié. Il comprit que c'était durant la quatrième année, lui se palmé de dire qu'il aimait Fleur et sa meilleure amie sortait avec elle. Il rigola de sa stupidité. Elle sourit tendrement, elle avait laissé son ancienne vit derrière elle, elle avait à cette instant sa famille autour d'elle. Ils rentrèrent au château près à commencer enfin une nouvelle vie tous ensembles.


End file.
